


Worth It

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wrapping Presents, also more christmas kissing cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Wonsik gets wrangled into helping Hakyeon wrap presents. But he gets a nice reward so it's worth it.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i love Navi and this is 100% self satisfying. that is all.

When Hakyeon had told Wonsik he needed a volunteer to help him with a ‘super secret surprise,’ he hadn’t thought he meant that he needed someone to help him wrap a shit ton of presents for everyone. 

Hakyeon had sent the others out to get things for their Christmas Eve dinner while he and Wonsik stayed back to wrap all the presents Hakyeon had been collecting for them over the last four months. Because Hakyeon was the kind of person who started Christmas shopping in September, unlike normal people who waited until the week before. Like Wonsik.

Which meant that Hakyeon a good pile of presents for each member. And Wonsik was currently ankle deep in wrapping paper and he tried to wrap a Spiderman figurine for Jaehwan. Wonsik wasn’t sure how he did it, but Hakyeon had managed to get an entire limited edition of the Avengers for Jaehwan. Along with a matching set of Avengers boxers.

Wonsik would like to say he was surprised, but he wasn’t. Hakyeon did this every year, and every year he cried when everyone told them how thankful they were for his gifts.

So Wonsik was more than happy to spend hours drowning in wrapping paper to help Hakyeon get everything done in time.

******

Wonsik let out a long sigh, throwing an empty roll of tape across the room with an anger Hakyeon didn’t know was possible from someone covered in ribbons.

“I hate tape. With a passion,” Wonsik said, peeling tape off of his hand.

Hakyeon laughed, reaching over the pile of already wrapped presents to help him. “Come on, we’re almost done. We only have a few more!”

Hakyeon tried to make him feel better by smiling. They had been wrapping presents for about four hours now, and they were both running on nothing but sheer willpower to get done.

Wonsik smiled back. He didn’t want Hakyeon to feel bad for asking him to help.

“Tell you what,” Hakyeon said with a grin on his face. “If we finish before the others get done, I’ll give you special present.”

Wonsik let out a squeak, his face blushing red. “What kind of present?”

Hakyeon smirked, looking far too pleased with himself. “Well, you’ll just have to wait and find out now won’t you?”

Wonsik stared at Hakyeon as he continued wrapping the box in front of him. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he tied a ribbon around it. Making Wonsik eager to finish and find out what kind of surprise Hakyeon had for him.

******

It took the two of them another hour to finally finishing wrapping everything, and Wonsik never wanted to wrap a single present ever again.

He was pretty sure they had wrapped enough gifts for a small army. Which, to be fair, was partly true. But still, Wonsik never knew his fingers could hurt this much.

He let out a soft whine as he laid down on the floor. His arms spread out to his sides as Hakyeon finished stacking all of the presents in the corner of him room.

Wonsik wasn’t aware of the fact that he had started to doze off until he felt something hovering over him. He opened his eyes to see Hakyeon above him, a gleam in his eyes as he smiled down at Wonsik.

“Do you want your special surprise now, Wonsikkie?” Hakyeon singsonged.

Wonsik’s face heated up again in a blush as he looked up at Hakyeon. Licking his lips before nodding.

“Ta-da!” Hakyeon said, pulling a bundle of leaves out from behind his back.

Wonsik looked at him with a confused expression, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “A plant?”

Hakyeon laughed, his eyes closing as he threw his head back with the force of it. “No, you dumb dumb! It’s mistletoe!”

It took Wonsik a few seconds to get it, his face turning redder with embarrassment. “Oh.”

Hakyeon shook his head, chuckling as he leaned in loser to Wonsik’s face. “Yeah, ‘oh’.” Hakyeon moved back far enough so he could pull Wonsik up by his shirt. “Now come here and kiss me you idiot.”

Wonsik let his weight rest on is elbows as he leaned forward to kiss Hakyeon. Their lips moving together gently before Hakyeon decided to get bold. Slipping his tongue past Wonsik’s lips as his hands tangled in his shirt.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Only parting when they heard the front door slam shut, followed by Jaehwan yelling.

“Sounds like the kids are home,” Hakyeon said, a little breathless from their makeout session.

Wonsik laughed, resting his forehead against Hakyeon’s as he smiled. “Should we tell them we aren’t finished yet? Cause I don’t think I’m done with you.”

It was Hakyeon’s turn to blush, his face lighting up as he jumped up. “I like the way you think sir.”

Wonsik chuckled as Hakyeon threw the bedroom door opening, yelling to tell the others they were still wrapping gifts.

Wonsik leaned forward to grab the discarded mistletoe, holding it over his head as Hakyeon turned back around. “I do believe it’s bad luck to leave someone waiting under the mistletoe.”

Hakyeon hook his head while laughing, making sure to lock the door behind him. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

Wonsik smiled, holding his arms out for Hakyeon as he settled himself back in Wonsik’s lap. “Now where were we?”

“I believe you were about to kiss me again.” Wonsik smirked, leaning forward to capture Hakyeon’s lips again.

He made a mental note to remind himself to help Hakyeon wrap presents again next year.


End file.
